La carta
by zerepseyer
Summary: Llega a manos de Blaine una carta que Kurt escribió para él. ¿Qué dirá que es tan importante? Traducción. DRABBLE.
1. Chapter 1

**Drabble. **Traducción autorizada, original de *Grasshopper*

Disclaimer: Glee le pertenece a RIB

Disfruten!

* * *

_Santana evitó el contacto visual mientras le extendía la carta a Blaine._

_-Deberías leer esto. Él lo olvidó en la prisa para tomar el vuelo. Asumo que es importante- dijo ella simplemente._

Blaine Warbler (te sigo llamando así en mi cabeza, tú siempre serás mi hermoso Warbler):

Estoy escribiendo esto porque no sumo el coraje para decirte esto en persona.

Perdí algo de eso cuando te perdí a ti.

Bueno, lo perdí casi todo.

Por un largo tiempo, estuve enojado contigo.

Estaba enojado conmigo mismo.

Con nosotros.

Por permitirnos perder lo que teníamos.

Tú no eres solamente Blaine Anderson, antes Warbler, Tony en el West Side Story de McKinley High.

No eres solamente un chico hermoso con una voz hermosa.

Eres el chico que me miró como si yo fuera la única persona en el mundo.

La primera persona que me hizo sentir como si fuera el tesoro más codiciado en el mundo.

Me diste el coraje para defenderme a mí mismo, me diste la fuerza para extender mis alas y volar.

Y de alguna forma, volé lejos de ti.

Cometiste un error, uno enorme.

No creo poder olvidarlo nunca.

Pero puedo perdonar.

La verdad es que ya lo hice, hace un largo tiempo.

Nos perdoné a ambos, a ti y a mí.

Odio al chico solitario y roto que me lastimó.

Pero amo a Blaine, MI Blaine.

Mi Blaine, que me llevó a citas de café, y que bailó lento conmigo en el baile.

Mi Blaine, al que se le escapó sin esfuerzo que me amaba.

Mi Blaine, que se transfirió de escuela por mí, que recibió un slushie con sal de roca para protegerme.

Mi Blaine, que me prometió hornearme galletas al menos dos veces al año y recordarme cuán perfectamente imperfecto soy.

Mi papá me llamó ayer.

Dijo que tú siempre estás ahí para él.

Incluso cuando no estoy allí, sales de tu camino para hacer las cosas más fáciles para mí.

Me dijo que sabe acerca de lo que hiciste.

Y no está enojado contigo.

Ni siquiera está enojado conmigo.

Nadie en este mundo me ama más que él, y si él no está poniéndose en tu contra… Bueno, eso debe significar que hice algo mal.

Y lo lamento.

Lamento haberte hecho sentir que tú no eres importante para mí.

Dios mío, Blaine, por supuesto que lo eres.

Eres todo.

Todo lo que siempre fue.

Todo lo que es.

Y todo lo que será siempre.

Eres mi alma gemela.

El amor de mi vida.

Y ahora lo sé.

La verdad es que siempre lo he sabido. Desde ese momento en que me dijiste que me miraste, y te diste cuenta de que me habías estado buscando siempre.

No quiero buscar más.

Sé lo que quiero.

Sé lo que mi corazón se muere por tener otra vez.

Podrán acumularse las nubes de tormenta, y las estrellas podrán chocar. Pero yo te amo, Blaine, hasta el fin del tiempo*

A donde quiera que vaya, busco a alguien como tú.

Busco esa chispa en sus ojos que me recuerde a ti.

Esa mata de rizado cabello negro con demasiado gel en él.

Esa cálida sonrisa toda dientes que me hace querer decir "Allí está mi bobo idiota".

Pero más que nada, extraño la manera en que me abrazabas.

Cuando extiendes tus brazos y me invitas a entrar, como si me acogieras dentro de tu alma, no sólo de tu abrazo.

En tus brazos siento que mi viaje ha terminado. Como si hubiera un hogar después de una larga batalla, y tú me haces olvidar si perdí o gané.

¿Me dejarías volver a casa, Blaine?

¿Me darías la bienvenida como a un viejo amigo que quiere volver a casa más que ninguna otra cosa? ¿Quien necesita su hogar de vuelta?

¿Todavía tengo un hogar entre tus brazos?

Por siempre tuyo

Con amor

Kurt

Pd: ¿sigues creyendo que soy bonito sin maquillaje? :)**

*El vuelo 425 de New York nunca llegó a Lima.*

* * *

Ya sé, ódienme. Citando a la autora: "Y así es como haces llorar a las perras". Pero tenía que ponerlo.

Gracias a *Grasshopper* por dejarme traducir su obra. Escribe muy padre, y pueden encontrarla en su página en FB: "Klaine FanFics" www . facebook KlaineFanFics ? fref = ts [Quiten los espacios]

Dejen review, aunque sea para mentármela.

*Referencia a la canción "Come what may"

** Referencia a la canción "Teenage dream".


	2. Aclaración

**ACLARACIÓN**

Ya que me llegaron varios reviews (que lamentablemente no puedo contestar privadamente dado que son anónimos) **ACLARO:**

Kurt estaba en New York, y tomó un avión para ir a ver a Blaine a Lima. Sin embargo, este avión nunca llegó a su destino, y como Kurt había olvidado la carta en NY, Santana la recuperó y se la dio a Blaine.

_Así que sí, sus peores sospechas son ciertas._

:(

Tengo ganas de hacer algo loco, así que si lees todo esto antes del 13.05.13 , y QUIERES ALGÚN ONE SHOT o un drabble, mándame un mensaje privado o incluso o un review, y lo haré para ti. Cualquier temática, pareja y rating.

Besos!

~zerepseyer


End file.
